The Only Thing
by Hyper Emo Geek Freak
Summary: After years for searching sasuke is found by sakura. but what is sakura willing to do to bring sasuke back. what is she willing to do to save him. Not like other fics of sakura finding sasuke. read and review is you what the other pov
1. Chapter 1

The only thing

You can,

Push me,

Shove me,

Make me make hurt

But you'll never see me cry

For every thing I once cared about is now gone.

You always did push me away. But I will always give you a special smile for you and you only. I try not to be weak but I fail in more than one way. But the tears of myself never show. That's promably the only way I wasn't annoying to you. But you still left, you left me but not only me you left your village. But I won't lose the one thing that I didn't fail at, not crying. Not now not ever. You taught me that. Never give up on anything you care about so I won't give on you. The one thing that I do care about.

You can,

Punch me,

Bruise me,

Break my bones,

But you'll never make me scream

For I have no one that cares

Now I am not as young as I once was and naïve. I have grown and aged. I have lived thru the pain. The pain of training to become the best that I can be, the pain of losing the friends that I once had, and the pain that drove you to this point, the pain of losing your family. So the pain of the body can never compare to the pain of the mind because the pain of the body blocks out the pain of mind but also fades, with time, while sometimes leaving a little mark to remind you of it. But with the pain of the mind never truly leaves. But with the training I lost the ability to feel the pain of themind by blocking it out not dealing with it and got use to the dull throb the physical pain. But no one takes the time to see if I am fine. I pushed them away like the way you did me in my early years.

You can,

Cut me,

Rape me,

Make me die,

But you'll never make me hate you.

For you are the only one I care for.

Why you push up against me I can only wish it to be love. But the look within your dark eyes is a look of lust not one of love not unless I have been reading people wrong all this time. I feel the lust rise within me but now I know its not you. Your eyes have a different look from the last time deep within them . I look at the new form of the snake. So you let him take you? All this for power? I heard you say something into my ear. Something along the lines of do you like the new Sasuke Kun? My answer would be no. I thought you were smarter than this. But then again I knew you always-hated weakness. That's why you hated me. But I love you even if you left me and made me cold. I can show you how strong I have become. As your controlled body tries to take mine I will kill the pressing soul of the snake. To make sure you will be free and happy when you are ready for it. Plus I will not be a burding anymore to anyone. My body starts to shake, you can even see the power flowing out of me and into the blacken snake heart. The heart is blown to bits and the snake is gone forever. I can see the real Sasuke come back from whatever hell he's been. But this is the last thing I see before blackness takes me within it embrace. It helps with the darkness knowing that you are alive and safe and can live on happier knowing that everything you dreamed of can happen. The embrace of the darkness has tightens its grib and one single idea comes to me. that my love will be able to find some one that can fix his heart in the way I was never able to fix his or mine.

I hope you liked it **please review.** A lot of you hate reviewing I have notice so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again

Hey its me again. . . well it you have any questions about this fic just ask and I will answer.

Oh haliz wanted me to write a story for sasukes view . . . do you think I should? Well just tell me what you think.


	3. Important

I am soooooooooo sorry about not updating in so long... in the last few months everything has gone to shit. Family, friends and school. This is my senior year so the stress of applying to a school (which i still have yet to do because my guidance have screwed up my grade with something else and they have yet to fix them) my parents are thinking of a separation so home life is hell. My godfather/uncle who i was close too passed away in Feb ( so my family is in need of help/comfort meaning my dad is never home giving me his duties at home). I live in somerset mass so just in case you heard about the house blow up, most of my my friends live near there, And on the same day of the blow up I heard about one of my friend comminting suicide. Then to today, one friend is mad house again, and another trys to kill her self..... There is more but right now that is what is brotting me the most. and thats all that i feel like telling.

I have been working on the stories trust me ( it is my one source of sanity) hopefully I will type them out soon ( i like writing on paper first) And this story will be back anf running


End file.
